The One Who Walked the Earth
by just a bit foxy
Summary: Set after "The Angels Take Manhattan." Martha is turning the key in the lock when she hears the tell-tale sound.


Martha is turning the key in the lock when she hears the tell-tale sound. She freezes, heart suddenly leaping into her throat. She never expected to see him again. She had gleaned enough from their time together that he rarely returned, that the one time he did it was to say a proper goodbye. She steels herself and turns around, taking in the blue TARDIS. She notes that it looks a little worse for wear as he steps out. She has seen this incarnation once before when she called him in to help her with something while she was filling in at UNIT. He was so happy-go-lucky and dressed in that ridiculous tweed coat and red bowtie. She feels like crying at the sight of him – happy tears, of course. This was the man she once loved and subsequently had to walk away from because she needed to.

"Martha," he says, voice thick and strange, "Martha Jones."

She realizes his eyes are red and her heart almost breaks in two. She knows why he's here. He's lost someone and he can come back to her. It occurs to her that he could probably go see Sarah Jane, too, if he found the appropriate place in the timeline, but maybe he can't go to her anymore. She's pleased he's chosen her. She thinks of Donna, the fiery-haired woman who took on a Doctor persona of her own. She knew back then that he was going to leave her behind. She isn't sure why, but she just knew.

"What are you doing here, Doctor?" She is momentarily distracted by a woman in a black dress stepping out of the TARDIS.

The woman has an explosion of blonde curls and carries herself in a way that mocks the sadness in her eyes. The Doctor turns to her and she immediately smiles at him. Martha is struck. She used to tell herself that she could never let the Doctor see how he hurt her. This woman is doing the same thing. This woman loves him, too. The way he looks at her is telling – he loves her also.

The Doctor looks back at her. "Tea," he says, "I – _we _have come for tea."

"All right." Martha doesn't miss a beat because she feels like it's expected of her. "Come in."

She leads the Doctor and the mysterious woman into the modest home she and Mickey purchased only six months ago. She knows it's more like a cottage, but she's happy here. Here she can get away from everything – UNIT and her and Mickey's freelance work. She can be a wife and she has to admit, she enjoys being a wife.

The Doctor pauses in the entry way, attention caught by a wedding photo. She and Mickey are toasting each other, eyes only for each other, in that photo. Mickey told her it was a good thing to have in the entry way. It symbolized their guests were entering a happy home. Martha thought it was cute and agreed with him.

"How is he?" The Doctor asks, now looking at her.

"Oh, you know Mickey. He's always good." Martha smiles. "He's working right now."

"Why aren't you with him?"

"It's just reconnaissance."

"Ah." The Doctor nods.

"So, you introducing us?"

"What? Oh." He looks at his companion – she must be the new one, but then why is he so sad?

"I'm River Song." The woman says smoothly, extending a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too." Martha replies earnestly.

"_Professor_ River Song." The Doctor adds. "My wife."

River looks at him and Martha does too, stunned.

"Your wife?" she says, still stunned.

"My wife." The Doctor grins, though it isn't lost on Martha that it doesn't reach his eyes. "Happy for me?"

"Of course I am. I'm just … surprised."

"No one is more surprised than me."

River gives him a look, he smiles, she smiles and then it seems everything is okay.

"Where's your loo?" River asks, turning her attention to Martha.

"Third door down." Martha replies.

River pats the Doctor's hand and then disappears down the hall. Silence settled over them.

"Jack was by last week. He told me to tell you to come by. Got lots to tell you." Martha says in effort to break what she feels is uncomfortable silence.

"Oh. Well. I'll … I'll go see him when I can."

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" The Doctor spreads his hands. "Nothing's wrong."

"Doctor."

"You caught me." He smiles, but again it doesn't reach his eyes.

"What happened?"

The Doctor's eyes drift over to the wedding photo and he says nothing.

"Doctor?"

He looks at her, eyes older than she's ever seen them, and she wonders how old he is now. They stare at each other for a long time until he looks away.

"Doctor, talk to me."

He doesn't say anything for several minutes. Then, "Did I hurt you, Martha? That's a stupid question. I hurt everyone I touch. I shouldn't be surprised when they choose something else." He closes his eyes. "I asked her to come back with me, but she wouldn't. I knew she wouldn't because she needed to be with him and yet I had to _try_. I had to. And never … never can I say …"

Martha steps forward and puts a hand on his shoulder. She doesn't say anything. She realizes that he doesn't need her to say anything. He just needs to know she's there. He needs reassurance, so that he can continue on. This isn't reassurance he'll find through words, this is reassurance he'll find through her presence. She doesn't quite understand it, but she wants to be there for him.

"You didn't do me any harm." Martha says anyway. "You made me want to do more than what I was doing. You introduced me to a world that I wouldn't have experienced otherwise. You showed me that I was important. You've showed us all that. We know, through you, that we can change our world."

He looks at her and smiles a little. "You walked across the earth for me." He says. "Know, even if it didn't really happen, I remember. I remember everything you ever did, Martha."

What he doesn't say is that he remembers everything _anyone_ he's ever travelled with has done, but Martha knows.

"I know." Martha smiles at him softly. "Believe me, I know."

He is quiet for a while.

"Tell me about them."

"They were my glorious Ponds." The Doctor smiles, tears in his eyes suddenly. "What can I say about them that would do them any justice? They had unwavering patience. They loved me more than I ever deserved. I … I aspire to be as good as them. And she … my Amelia Pond … She was stunning, Martha, in every way. And Rory … Rory was amazing. Unexpected, really. I thought he'd be another Mickey."

Martha laughs and the Doctor smiles. She finds herself wondering about the Ponds and feels a bit sad she will never get to meet them. She can tell they touched his hearts. She can tell he is tired of losing those he loves.

"They were my best friends. My family." The Doctor continues. "River. River's their daughter. And _she_ does them justice."

"She's travelling with you now?"

"When she can."

"You shouldn't be alone."

The Doctor laughs softly. "You all say that." he murmurs. "I know it's true. I know what happens when I'm left alone."

"So find someone who needs to know they're special. Show them the universe. Show them what we humans have done. Show them why you love to travel with us. And … and don't forget to tell them our stories when they're feeling low."

The Doctor looks at her, surprised but clearly pleased. "I will," he says, "and that's a promise."

River approaches them. "How about that tea now?"

Martha nods and leads them into the kitchen.

They don't stay long. Martha watches the TARDIS disappear from the front steps, smiling. She looks up at the stars and closes her eyes, remembering. She knows that she and the other companions, even the ones she doesn't know and will never know, are part of the universe. Whatever they touched, whatever they helped the Doctor do, they made it better or fulfil its purpose.

They are the Doctor's undersong.


End file.
